Melodies of Life
by Cecilia Lynn Adlehyde
Summary: Kuja always acted nonchalant about his genome brother, but when the situation changes your feelings may overlap to such indifference? Maybe with some unexpected help from a certain Blitzball player changes his way of seeing things.JechtxKuja Fluffy R&R!


**Melodies of Life - Chapter 1 -**

**My first fanfiction in english, about the crack and lovely pairing who I was obsessed! History based in my future doujinshi of them, I hope you like it!**

**Copyright Square Enix.**

At the World of Darkness was possible to see four silhouettes, were there some of the warriors of chaos, the Entropic Adversary, the Bane of Life, the Mad Mage and the Graceful Glider.

"I hope all of you understood the plan, then shall we go?" said the bigger warlock while looking at Cloud of Darkness.

"Of course, Ex-Death." this time the woman entity responds hovering beside, following him in direction of the pandemonium.

"Let's catch some mouses in the trap." was the time of an annoying clown expressing yourself, going in the way of his tower.

Kuja sighs, standing alone near some pillars. Sometimes is really hard stay close of that stupid clown. When he hear a familiar noise, like iron or even steel in friction after a while your skin crawled, finally realized who was approaching, probably that damn Nemesis.

"So there you are I am looking for you young mage " spoken the taller man looking directly at him, with that cold helmet that hidden his face, turning that man unreadable for him.

"I don't have anything to treat with you, Garland." said the young man, trying to be intimidating to hide all nervousness that man cause to him.

Garland chuckled looking at the flamboyant boy, don't helping the psychic state of Kuja.  
"Don't be like that Kuja, what I came to treat with you is very important " said in a more serious tone at last part of the phrase.

Although it's still subjective the theme that Garland wanted to treat, Kuja was not liking the course that it was directing. He really didn't like Garland, he didn't know why but, despite the fact of his memories aren't clear, almost non-existent to define better, he felt something, something he couldn't explain, but there was a feeling that clearly said he must keeps away from Garland.

"I noticed you need a bait for your Zidane fishing " Kefka, cursed clown, although the plan he had has not entirely negligible but, it sounded so retarded right now in the words of the man before him. "I actually really wanted some fun with that monkey boy " Kuja couldn't see, but he knew that underneath that helmet the largest man had a grin on his lips.

At that moment Kuja realized, that this awful man had heard all the dialogue with his allies, and that angered him deeply, since when Garland stalking him?

"Is out of question, I had already imagined low things of you, but you continue to amaze me..." Kuja said, not measuring in his speech a full loaded of sharp irony "But Zidane is mine, and I won't let you stop my fun with him " added the extravagant boy.

"I see " Garland said in a tone that did Kuja shiver, as if he had noticed something that himself hadn't understood. "I think, I already have just what I needed you care about your brother after all " an audible laughter cut Garland statement off.

"What a nonsense!" Kuja exclaimed almost hysterical completely in disbelief. "What you are talking about? I don't care about that fool!"

"It's kind of adorable trying to lie to yourself " chuckled the armored man.

"Cease with the noise! I heard enough!" said the young mage, astonished, what the hell Garland is thinking?.

"Don't try to hide it, that exudes from you ... come on you thought nobody would notice, is very egocentric to think that only you have some intelligence here. "said the man remarkably angry.

"You think I'm outsmarting myself?" Kuja chuckles "I tire of your chirps, ignorant fool!" raising his left hand. A ball of blue energy appears there.

Garland takes up a fighting stance. Kuja realized he was a little precipitated, and eventually gave reason for what Garland was saying, when he lost the control what? he means, of course it's absurd what has been said so far ...isn't? perhaps not...

It's alright, all Kuja needed to do is maintain distance and totally avoid close combat. He knew he was strong enough to, at least, draw against Garland but, now actually he was very unsettled to maintain his confidence.

"You guys having fun?" A male voice said out an aloud.  
At that moment, he was so tense, he could swear, he would have laughed in other occasion , that line came entirely from nowhere, but contrary to what he thought only served to worsen his situation, he wondered to himself , one more to question him. Kuja looked slowly toward the male voice, and saw the silhouette of Jecht the Brutal Blitzer, who is leaning against a pillar, so what he was missing, another rough brute to torment him.

**Jecht POV**

I don't usually sneak and listen others conversations, it was totally random that I was going through this way at that moment, I could only see the tall figure in front of a silhouette of medium height, thought it could be Ultimecia but, so I could feel tension in the air, and I ended up closer to that scene.

Arriving near I could see the iron wardrobe, Garland, and the androgynous kid, Kuja, and woooohhh, I really never seen Kuja so altered, he tried to maintain the pose of superiority to the iron wardrobe but he was failing miserably, I watched his reactions while I'm listening to what was been said, something like if he was hiding his true intentions about what they would do to Zidane, but at one point was noticeable to see Kuja desperate was when Garland threatened the life of Zidane.

I had never actually seen Kuja so desperate, he was really upset, I believe that when Garland was threatened his brother, Kuja showed me just how human he is, I really could see the fear in his eyes, fear for the safety of his brother, he really cared about Zidane, despite trying to lie to himself, as was said by Garland. Despite the memories being erased before the start of the war, perhaps the feelings not, maybe they still are there. I've heard that it was the first time he was on the side of Chaos, probably he still remember with his heart the moments with his brother and friends in Cosmos side. Only heart, because his mind still negate that feeling.

And to be honest, after seeing the fear in their eyes, I wanted to help him, I know how is to be worried about someone, even though Zidane is totally different from the cry baby. I decided to intervene in the fighting "You guys having fun?", and saw both looking at me, and I saw those eyes, damn those beautiful eyes, and I knew I wanted to protect Kuja from Garland, since I was entered in the war, I was never in favor of what Garland and even Matheus (or the Emperor, how the convinced one liked to be called, he is really a egocentric), wanted to do, actually I'm only worried about what is going to happen to Tidus. I walk toward them.

"Let me in on it." I gestured with my hands to give them a better sense of what I mean, and a smirk in my face.

**Kuja POV**

I don't know how long I looked at that man with that mischievous smile, but it was the perfect opportunity for me to disengage from conflict with Garland.

After a long silence, I discarded my energy ball.

"I've lost interest." I put my superiority old confidence again while I started to hover.

I flew and just go away from them, and I glance Garland looking at Jecht.

**Jecht POV**

After Kuja then be gone, I listen Garland talk to me. "Surely you have others to spar with."  
Garland walks away while I chuckled with one hand pressing on the back of my neck. Comforting myself because that's really no fun, I really wanted to fight with the iron wardrobe.

I was a little astonished, Garland acted like a coward and I'll watch him from now but, now I had someone else to look for now, Kuja flew over the Rift, and that kid has some things to answer me, ohhh yes he really have to answer.

**Kuja POV**

Stopping on a tower of the castle of rift, sitting on the roof, I was really thoughtful, if Garland realized... that actually I care about Zidane ... who else knows?  
Well, let's see Ex-Death, Cloud of Darkness and Kefka them gave no signs of knowing, Garland not tell anyone because he is an egoist who keeps everything to himself. Matheus and Ultimecia are already too busy with Sephiroth. Golbez and Jecht they may know, but they're in the same ship with me.

"I must somehow seem more convincing to them, hummm Zidane generally cares about his friends, but Bartz is already in the plans of Ex-Death. Well according to that silly clown Ultimecia gave a way to Squall stand all alone, without a doubt, the best option." I talked to myself a little too loud.  
Despite what I'm feeling, I'd better continue with the plan, a matter of time until one lonely boy appears, although I don't get along very well with Ultimecia, at least she is a woman of her word, this time she is probably influencing Squall, pretending to be Cosmos.

When I am turning around, I really was totally surprised. Jecht chased me and I really don't know how long he was there, but he really too close to me and it made me really apprehensive.  
Clearly he was looking at me from top to bottom, studying my behavior.

I was outraged, as he is able to make some shameless gestures with his face. I've met some guys like him, just don't know where, but no doubt he is a womanizer and a skirt chaser. I have seen the looks he gave upwards of Ultimecia and Cloud of Darkness, both women are beautiful, but both of they have a difficult temperament. I wasn't surprised at all after knowing he was the only father among all present.

Did I mention to raise, but he quickly put his hand gently on my shoulder and said "Don't get up. I want to talk with you " I have to admit that, totally didn't expect, the almost quite polite manner he referred towards me.

He sat beside me and I couldn't help noticing the way he sat, totally without posture. I think he noticed, because he rolled his eyes.

"It was totally random, but I heard your conversation with Garland, I want you to answer me honestly ... what he said about you, is true?" He said looking directly to my eyes.

"Your awful man, I don't have to give satisfactions to you!" I exclaimed to him.

"Calm down kid, I will not judge you but need you to tell me the truth!" he said.

"Why?" so I asked him in inquisitorial way.

"Why? I want to help you but, also need your help, be honest damn it!" He said visibly with little patience.

I'm not very good at understanding others, I lack empathy, but I saw sincerity in that rough man spoke, and to tell the truth he began to give indications of being a person of few words who has already got angry easily.

"Why you care ?" my voice sounded like a whisper. But he heard that.

"I was the one that supposed to be asking questions here!" He said with a dumbfounded face, I really don't know why but, I laughed softly at statement or of his face. He continued "You will answer now?"

"I want to fight him..." I said, looking at the sky "that's what you wanted to hear?"

"Maybe ..." he said, after a while he spoke again "One more question ... if you win... you will kill him?

"..." I was silent and I looked straight to him, I could easily answer yes, if something on my chest didn't hurt so much to think about it ... I kept looking at Jecht were a few moments but I think that was enough for my eyes betray me, and it was his turn to look at the sky, and this time he told me.

"I care about that cry baby, but I really want to fight him, you know the reason for this?" was when I faced the first time, those brown eyes, and realized I wasn't only getting a warm and comprehensive look but for the first time someone looked at me with admiration, not by my appearance, but for all the relevance that those words would bring to us.

"I think I know the reason ..." I said to him " Whether he can take care of himself, when I cannot be around him...".

Jecht nodded, with a smile he putted a hand on my head "I think someone grew up today!" With his hand Jecht misaligning and mess my hair, in a friendly way.  
I looked at him astonished, which made him smile more, ok, I must confess I kinda liked that, besides the fact that my hair was all messed up now.

"I think I already got the answers I wanted..." he looked at me with a smile. "and don't worry, I'll take care of you".

"I think... I misjudged you..." I looked at him, arranging my hair. I was afraid of how he would react, and after a while in silence, for the first time in my life, I used those words, who really hurt my pride, but not this time "I am sorry and thank you..."

I was really embarrassed, by the way he looked at me. "You are welcome " said him getting up and turning his back to me "you know ... you are more fascinating than I thought" looked at me once more before walking away.

Suddenly I felt my heart race and, I'm sure, I blushed furiously... maybe I was wrong about him not having an ounce of grace, after all...

**Jecht POV**

It took a while but I got into the rift, and there he was sitting on the roof of a tower. I was getting close to him, he was so distracted that even noticed when I climbed the tower and stood behind him. I heard him saying something about being more convincing and something about Squall and another brat who I really didn't pay attention to mentioned name.

He turned around slowly and was really surprised by my presence, I looked him from top to bottom trying to understand the behavior of the boy and there he was with that pose of superiority and incalculable arrogance. I wasn't paying much attention the first time I saw Kuja, of course it's not easy to ignore the beauty of the boy, and I have to confess that I thought he was a woman. He was quite different from other warrior of Chaos.

He mention to raise, but I quickly put my hand gently on his shoulder and said "Don't get up. I want to talk with you " he was surprised with me, I think.

I sat beside him and he stared at me and given an odd face, is probably by the way I sat. I rolled my eyes.

"It was totally random, but I heard your conversation with Garland, I want you to answer me honestly ... what he said about you, is true?" I said looking directly to his eyes.

"Your awful man, I don't have to give satisfactions to you!" He exclaimed and I controlled myself not to laugh at the childish way that he responded "Calm down kid, I will not judge you but need you to tell me the truth!" I said.

"Why?" so he asked me in inquisitorial way.

"Why? I want to help you but, also need your help, be honest damn it!" I told him a little rough, patience is not my forte.

He was thoughtful a moment and said in a whisper "Why do you care...?" I seemed to have finally caught up he under the mask of superiority which he wore.

"I was the one that supposed to be asking questions here!" I said to him, he looked at me and laughed softly, I don't know what he was laughing at, but the sound of his true laugh it's kind of cute. "You will answer now?"

"I want to fight him..." He said, looking at the sky "that's what you wanted to hear?"

"Maybe ..." I said, in reality wasn't what I wanted to hear, but I thought in a question that I will know if the answer is a lie or not "One more question ... if you win... you will kill him?

"..."He was silent and he looked straight to me. I looked to his eyes and had seen pain in them, I looked at the sky. I realized he was having an internal conflict, so I thought say something important to him, not looking to him to he doesn't feel embarrassed by their feelings are being exposed.

"I care about that cry baby, but I really want to fight him, you know the reason for this?" I couldn't help and ended up looking at him. The exchange of glances was very intense, I knew he was proud, and seeing him admitted he cares about anyone but himself, was something that brought me admiration for him, because he finally put his feelings first and foremost, and saw how he really was behind the lie. First saw the true nature of Kuja, now I could understand why he was once in side of the Goddess Cosmos, he was good, but he was really confused.

"I think I know the reason ..." He said to me" Whether he can take care of himself, when I cannot be around him...".

I nodded, I was glad he understood the significance of what I wanted spend to him, with a smile I putted a hand on his head and said "I think someone grew up today!" Finally my hand was misaligning and messed his hair.

Something tells me that he liked the prank with his hair despite having throwing me daggers with his eyes.

"I think I already got the answers I wanted..." I smiled at him. "and don't worry, I'll take care of you".

"I think... I misjudged you..." He told me, he was silent for a moment and then finally said. "I am sorry and thank you..." I'm really surprised with him.

"You are welcome " I replied to him getting up and turning my back to him "you know ... you are more fascinating than I thought" I looked to him once more before walking away.

I might lose an argument ... I never could have imagined that merely with his blushed face... he could turn me on...

**_ *Owari*_**  
Actually Kuja is a genome, but is only for the context I put human.

There is more one chapter of the doujinshi and I hope, I will post it soon. So R&R please!


End file.
